Sekretarka
by Skwaruch
Summary: Piękny sen o długich, szczupłych nogach oraz czerwonych włosach kuszącej nieznajomej istoty, młodemu dyrektorowi logistycznej firmy - Cho Kyuhyunowi - przerywa przyjście nowej sekretarki...  KyuMi


_**Sekretarka**_

Jedzenie, góra jedzenia i chłodne piwo… hmmm… a do tego czerwone włosy, długie nogi i ten wesoły, jakby na haju uśmiech…

- Cho… Panie CHO? – przez zasłonę snu przebijał się nieprzyjemny, skrzeczący damski głos.

Wyciśnięty z resztek sił podniosłem z trudem jedną powiekę, rozglądając się za niską kobietą, która do mnie mówiła, lecz zza sterty papierów ujrzałem tylko czubek jej siwiejących włosów.

- Słucham? – zapytałem, zaciągając cieknącą z ust ślinę.

- Przyszła pana… nowa sekretarka – dokończyła kranoludczyca z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Co w tym śmiesznego? Wcześniejszą wywaliłem, bo notorycznie spóźniała się do pracy. Ja też nie jestem punktualny, ale mnie wolno, w końcu dyrektor. Poza tym robiła beznadziejną kawę. Czy to takie skomplikowane: dwie spiczaste łyżeczki mocnej sypkiej, także dwie cukru i żadnego mleka? Zawsze, ale to zawsze przynosiła ohydną lurę!

- Yhy… - machnięciem ręki pozwoliłem wpuścić kandydatkę.

Wziąwszy łyk czarnego napoju, który oczywiście musiałem zrobić sobie sam, poprawiłem krawat, włosy i rozsiadłem się charyzmatycznie na fotelu jak to na dyrektora przystało. Czekałem… czekałem… Tik tok, tik tok… Stukanie zegara zaczęło doprowadzać mnie do szału. Jak ona śmie? Poczekałem jeszcze chwilę, w między czasie obejrzawszy swoje biuro po raz enty tego dnia – nie mogłem po prostu nacieszyć nim oczu. Po tylu (3…) latach ciężkiej (w sumie nie było aż tak źle) pracy dostałem odpowiednią dla mnie posadę z własnym, liczącym zaledwie 30m2 , ale nie będę już zrzędził, kątem.

Za moimi plecami rozciągała się oszklona ściana, przez którą uważnie obserwowałem żałośnie małych ludzików, kręcących się po mieście. Po mojej lewej stały ciemnobrązowe meble wraz z wielkim regałem segregatorów (a za nimi książki o grach), natomiast po prawej skórzana, czarna sofa z dwoma fotelami oraz małym, dębowym stolikiem. Potrzebowałem jeszcze tylko wielkiej plazmy, ale spokojnie, już została zamówiona. Samo moje biurko mierzyło jakieś dobre 2 metry, a drewniane, przesuwane drzwi do gabinetu drugie tyle.

Właśnie przyglądałem się ich pięknej fakturze, gdy zostały lekko uchylone. Przybysz irytująco się ociągał, więc ponagliłem go jednoznacznym chrząknięciem i wtedy do środka zajrzały te błyszczące szczęściem brązowe oczy wraz z zabójczym, wesołym wyszczerzem. Hmm… z niedowierzania aż uszczypnąłem się w ramię. Szczupłe, dłuuuugie nogi, czerwone, krótko ścięte włosy z zadziornie opadającą na oko grzywką… wszystko jak ze snu. I… i… i te dłonie! Kościste, długaśne palce subtelnie trzymające kartkę.

- Dzień dobry. – przywitał się kulturalnie młody Chińczyk.

Wyraźnie onieśmielony stał przy wejściu, dopóki nie wskazałem mu fotela, samemu błyskawicznie zajmując jeden z nich, po czym z wypiekami na twarzy czekałem, aż chłopak przejdzie do sedna sprawy. Co w ogóle taki przystojniak robi w logistycznej firmie?

Patrząc na mnie niepewnie, jednak nadal z wielkim uśmiechem, wysunął w moją stronę dzierżony w rękach papier. Starając się jak najrzadziej odrywać od gładkiej cery i wąskich, zalotnych warg wzrok, szybko przestudiowałem… jego CV. To miała być moja nowa sekretarka? Yahoo!

Kolejny nudny dzień w robocie, kolejne uciekanie przed czujnym spojrzeniem przełożonych, by nie zobaczyli, iż śpię. Czego oni tak w ogóle się spodziewają? Nie można non stop ślęczeć nad wypisywaniem jakichś durnych druczków! Och… Pozostawało mi sprawianie pozorów.

Wyszedłszy z ciasnej windy, sunąłem smętnie przez korytarz. Jeszcze 5 metrów, 4, 3, 2, 1…

- Witam, pana dyrektora!

Po pomieszczeniu przeleciało echo szczerego, radosnego śmiechu. Wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że moją prawą ręką został właśnie ten odrobinę niemęsko modny facet.

Gdy tylko go zobaczyłem, od razu podjąłem decyzję. Nie, nie kierowałem się niczym poza jego pracowniczymi predyspozycjami. Nie… Naprawdę idealnie nadawał się do tej roboty. Bezbłędnie radził sobie z komputerem, chętnie latał po całym budynku, gdy tylko poprosiłem go o załatwienie jakichś pierdół… a jego kawa była mistrzowska.

Odmachawszy mu na przywitanie, zostawiłem lekko uchylone drzwi (lubiłem nasłuchiwać, jak stuka w klawiaturę) i rozłożyłem się wygodnie na kanapie z kubkiem gorącego, rozjaśniającego umysł napoju. Każdego ranka czekał na mnie właśnie taki kubeczek świeżo zmielonej kawy i niekiedy pudełko czekoladowych ciastek. Zamknąwszy oczy rozkoszowałem się panującą w biurze ciszą, dopóki nie przerwał jej stukot obcasów.

- Dyrektorze Cho… - zagadnął szeptem łagodny głosik.

- Mówiłem ci, byś mówił mi Kyuhyun.

Usiadłszy, klepnięciem miejsca obok zaprosiłem Chińczyka, by usiadł, czemu nie zaprotestował. Chyba widząc, moje rozszerzone nozdrza, próbujące wychwycić każdą nutę jego perfum, odsunął się nieco, po czym zapytał przewracając ze zdenerwowania palcami:

- Dobra?

- Twoja kawa jest najlepsza na świece. – odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.

Gdyby ktoś chciał oderwać moje oczy od tego ciała, którego pozazdrościć mógł niejeden model, musiałby użyć łomu. Mężczyzna ubrał tamtego dnia czerwony T-shirt z czarną marynarką oraz obcisłe, czarne rurki. Jego wypolerowane buty błyszczały czystością, a z nosa zsuwały się ciemne zerówki. Gdy pochylił ze skrępowania głowę, delikatnie je poprawiłem, a wtedy migdałowe oczy posłały mi ciepłe spojrzenie, natomiast poliki oblał słodki rumieniec.

- O co chodzi, Zhou Mi?

Wiem, że zwracałem się do niego dość oficjalnie, ale uwielbiałem wydźwięk jego imienia i nazwiska wydobywających się z moich ust… Zhou Mi, …

- No bo… mógłbym dziś wcześniej wyjść z pracy?

Mężczyzna zgarbił się, jak mały piesek oczekujący zbesztania, lecz zmniejszając odległość między nami, miękko szepnąłem mu niemal do ucha.

- Ależ oczywiście.

Na dworze już zmierzchło i powoli zaczynał padał deszcz, gdy ja, porzucony przez swój niewdzięczny samochód, próbowałem przebić się przez tłum ludzi wracających do domów. Ten dzień zdecydowanie nie zaliczyłem do udanych. Po pierwsze: pozwoliwszy Miemu zerwać się dziś przede mną, zwaliłem sam na siebie masę pogodzinnej roboty, ale cóż, chłopak przecież ma prawo do zabawy od czasu do czasu. Po drugie: autobus zwiał, a mój Dogde się rozklekotał – jutro zadzwonię do mechanika. Ale to po trzecie…: zostałem dziś odwiedzony przez swoją siostrę (nie żebym coś do niej miał, kocham ją) i zaprosiła mnie na zjazd naszych znajomych. Raczej powiedziałbym JEJ, bo ja za nic nie chciałem utrzymywać kontaktu z tą dziwną bandą. Tym razem także wymyśliłbym jakąś wymówkę, lecz co mogłem odpowiedzieć na rzucone jeszcze przed wejściem: „Nie wymigasz się! Idziesz, a jak nie, to ukradnę ci laptopa wraz z twoimi wszystkimi gierkami!". Ahra zawsze wiedziała, jakie argumenty zastosować.

Lało jak z cebra, więc nawet gruby plik gazet nie uchronił mnie przed zmoknięciem. Z klejącym się do ciała ubraniem mijałem kolejne sklepy, a kałuże jak na złość tworzyły się wprost pod moimi stopami. Przechodziłem właśnie obok eleganckiej restauracji, kiedy w jej wnętrzu dostrzegłem znajomą czerwień. Co? Moja sekretarka flirtowała z jakimś śmiesznie niskim facetem o dziwnej twarzy! To ja pozwalam jej wcześniej wyjść, a ona zdradza mnie, swego najlepszego na świecie szefa z tym… czymś? O nie, skończył się dzień dziecka!

- Cześć, Kiu Xian!

- Że co, proszę? Nie chcę być niemiły, ale dla ciebie jestem panem dyrektorem… - po pomieszczeniu przeleciał ziąb.

Chińczyk wybałuszył ze zdziwienia oczy, a szczęka opadła mu na sam parkiet. Tak, niech się nauczy, że mojej dobroci nie wolno nadużywać. Uraczywszy tego niegodziwca najchłodniejszym tonem, jakim dysponowałem, trzasnąwszy drzwiami, zamknąłem się w swoim biurze, po chwili wychodząc, by z głośnym stuknięciem kubka o blat oznajmić, iż kawa jest za słaba i za gorzka. Byłem diabelsko wściekły, jednak coś jakby zakuło moje serce, gdy tęczówki Zhou Miego zaszły łzami. No co? Och… zostawiłem mu później pudełko chusteczek na jego biurku… Nie moja wina, że się poryczał. Sam zawinił.

Celowo, z nadzieją, że może trafię na koniec imprezy, spóźniłem się jakieś dobre 2 godziny, lecz niestety moja siostra, chyba przewidując takie zagranie, dopiero zaczynała ją rozkręcać. Był weekend, a ja zamiast się z niego cieszyć, siedząc w barze nad kieliszkiem dobrej whisky, musiałem wysłuchiwać durnych opowieści ludzi, na widok których w kieszeni otwierał mi się scyzoryk. Na szczęście większość z nich już mnie trochę znała, więc gdy wszedłem do domu, po chwili kompletnej ciszy do mych uszu doszły jedynie przytłumione, rzucane w rzeczywistości jakby do ściany niechętne „Cześ…". Tak, w większości nawet nie dokańczane, lecz znalazły się także i szalone osobniki, które swoim niezdrowym entuzjastycznym przywitanie prosiły się o śmierć.

Właśnie uciekłem na taras przed jedną z moich licealnych prześladowczyń, gdy tuż obok Wiewióry (znienawidzonej przeze mnie farbowanej ryży ze szkoły) ujrzałem tego wiecznie wesołego Chińczyka.

Co on tu robi? Naprawdę trzeba mieć czelność, by łazić za swoim szefem, w dodatku w stosunku do którego jest się nielojalnym.

Nie mogąc znieść żałosnego chichotu pomieszanego z piskliwym od ekscytacji głosem, odwróciłem się w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek spokojnego miejsca. Akurat mijała mnie Ahra, więc skorzystałem z okazji.

- Co ON tu robi? – wycedziłem przez zęby, rzucając kątem oka w kierunku czerwonowłosej szkapy.

- Mimi to kuzyn Wiewióry. – „Mimi"… on nie zasługuje na taką czułość! – Dziwne… nie znasz go? Podobno pracuje w twojej firmie.

Puściwszy mojej siostrze zniesmaczone spojrzenie, z bólem w głosie odparłem.

- To moja sekretarka.

Przez taras przeleciał głośny, nieopanowany rechot, zwracający na moją biedną osobę uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

- Co w tym zabawnego? – szarpnąłem ją niedelikatnie za ramię, na co zareagowała jeszcze donioślejszym śmiechem.

- Sekretarka… facet z działu zwolnień, to twoja sekretarka? Kyuhyunnie, nie posądzałabym CIEBIE o taką niedomyślność. Lepiej przyszykuj sobie pudło…

Nie chcielibyście być w tym momencie w skórze tego łgarza. Myślałem, że rozerwę go na strzępy samym wzrokiem. Żeby tak mnie oszukać? Toż to skandal! I co w ogóle ma znaczyć to „szykuj sobie pudło"? Że niby… ja? Nie dam się zrzucił tak łatwo ze swojego stanowiska, o które musiałem tak zaciekle walczyć!

Obdarowawszy Zhou arktycznym spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie go zlękło (i tak powinno być!), wszedłem do domu, nie chcąc przebywać zbyt blisko tego pozoranta.

Ten cały zjazd był dla mnie istną męczarnią. Co chwilę przed oczami stawali mi ludzie, którzy sami pod wpływem instynktu powinni już wiedzieć, iż nie są bezpieczni w mym otoczeniu. Ale widać, chyba całkowicie stracili jakąkolwiek pierwotną inteligencję.

Wyobraźcie sobie, że jesteście wśród wszystkich znienawidzonych przez was osób… właśnie tak się czułem podczas tego wieczoru. Moim najlepszym przyjacielem od zawsze był komputer, lecz niestety tym razem nie został zaproszony, a szkoda, przynajmniej miałbym z kim porozmawiać.

Dostrzegłszy okazję na chwilę wytchnienia, zabrałem brudne talerze do kuchni. Kiedy stawiałem na blacie tacę, za sobą usłyszałem znajomy stukot obcasów.

- Dzień dobry, szefie.

Nie odpowiedziałem, posyłając chłopakowi wyłącznie pogardliwe spojrzenie, gdy jak zawsze, kiedy się denerwuje, przewracał niezręcznie palcami. Z oczami zawieszonymi gdzieś na wysokości moich butów zaczął niepewnie:

- Jaki miły zbieg okoliczności, tak spotkać się, nie widząc, że ma się wspólnym znajomych.

- Dla kogo miły dla tego miły. Ja nie gustuję w towarzystwie kłamców.

Wyraźnie zmieszany podniósł z niezrozumienia brwi, patrząc już wprost na mnie. Mam nadzieję, że poczuł ukłucie mojego spojrzenia.

- To ja podchodzę do ciebie z życzliwością, dając ci szansę na rozwój, przyznam, że dostrzegłem w tobie duży potencjał, a ty tak okazujesz mi wdzięczność?

- Ale…

- Ci! Wiem wszystko, ty konfidencie. Dział zwolnień dawno temu powinien zostać spalony najlepiej wraz z całą jego załogą. Wtedy tacy porządki dyrektorzy jak ja, nie byliby naciągani przez… Aż brakuje mi słów.

Zhou łapiąc, o czym mówię, z zaciętą miną bezskutecznie próbował się bronić.

- Wykonywałem tylko swoją pracę…

- Aha, czyli teraz do waszych obowiązków należy udawanie sekretarek… Stoczyliście się.

Zamurowany Chińczyk z rozdziawioną ze zdziwienia buzią powiódł za mną oczami, gdy wychodziłem trzaskając drzwiami.

W poniedziałek rano dosłownie przypominałem zombie. Musząc odreagować niefortunne spotkanie, zabalowałem do późna w pobliskiej dyskotece i teraz z podkrążonymi oczami dreptałem bezsilnie do swojego biura… Swojego, ale raczej jeszcze nie na długo. Zhou pewnie po tym, co usłyszał, nie zawaha się wyrzucić mnie na zbyty pysk. Cóż, ta firma nie wie, co traci. Mam świetne kwalifikacje, więc bez problemów znajdę inną posadę.

Wszedłszy do przedsionka, w którym zazwyczaj siedziała moją sekretarka, zanotowałem jej brak, co mimo wszystko w cale mnie nie zdziwiło. Mamrocząc pod nosem coś na temat lenistwa i zbędności niektórych pracowników, wszedłem do gabinetu i…

Na lekko odchylonym fotelu, z nogami skrzyżowanymi na biurku, a twarzą przykrytą moimi zapiskami, siedział nikt inny jak Zhou Mi. Miałem zamiar ryknąć na niego, gdy zerknął spod papieru, a wzrok ten strzelał iskrami gniewu. Gniewu, o który nigdy nie posądzałby kogoś takiego jak on - najłagodniejszego mężczyznę, jakiego poznałem.

Usiadłszy jak należy z łokciami opartymi o blat, wolnym ruchem palca kazał mi podejść, co oczywiście uczyniłem z podkulonym ogonem. Sam nie wiem, czy moje posłuszeństwo wynikało ze zdziwienia, czy tego, że on naprawdę przerażająco wyglądał. Brązowe tęczówki zmierzyły moje drobne ciało, jak zwierzynę, a złowieszcze pukanie opuszkami o drewno przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze.

Kiedy usiadłem na biurku, Chińczyk wstał, a pochyliwszy się nade mną, zatopił w moich oczach swój przeszywający wzrok. Miałem wrażenie, jakby wrzynał się do mego umysłu.

- Co to ma być? – zapytał zaskakująco delikatnie, trzymając dłoń na dokumentach.

- Moja praca…

- Nie za to dostałeś stanowisko dyrektora. Gdzie się podział ten inteligentny, sprytny Cho Kyuhyun, który potrafi mrugnięciem przekształcić upadającą firmę w potęgę rynku? Gdzie jest ten, za którego sam oddałem głos, podczas wyborów o awanse? Liczyłem na ciebie, a ty tak mnie zawiodłeś… – w pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza, jedynie zegar uświadamiał o dalszym istnieniu. – Wiesz, to nie tylko twoja porażka, bo w końcu to ja najbardziej zaciekle walczyłem o ciebie. Nie tylko ty stracisz teraz honor, jeśli nie ruszysz dupska! – o ściany obiło się echo jego wrzasku, a ja zapłonąłem ze wstydu.

Nie miałem pojęcia o jakimkolwiek głosowaniu. Sądziłem, że po prostu zostałem doceniony i rzecz jasna słusznie, otrzymałem pozycję dyrektora. Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ktoś mógł za tym stać, że tak naprawdę swój sukces zawdzięczam nie tylko sobie.

Ujrzawszy wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, którego kąciki ust, po raz pierwszy od kiedy go znam, pozostawały w spoczynku, spuściłem wzrok na moje drżące ręce. W sumie, co zrobiłem przez te pół roku poza wypasieniem własnego gabinetu i mistrzowskim przeszkoleniem się w ukrywaniu przed przełożonymi? Dlaczego straciłem wcześniejszy zapał do pracy? Jak ja, Cho Kyuhyun, mogłem spocząć na laurach?

- Jeszcze dziś napiszesz najzajebistszy na jaki cię… nie, na jaki stać młodego Cho projekt i do końca swych dni wyciskać z siebie będziesz wszystkie soki.

Nie podnosząc zawstydzonych oczu, wciskając dłonie między uda, rozmyślałem nad tym, jaki żałosny się stałem. Kurde! Ten facet tak mi pomaga, po tym jak na niego naskoczyłem. Istny anioł…

- Do roboty! – krzyknął, a na odchodne dodał – I uważaj na „konfidenta", z którym widziałeś mnie w restauracji… - skąd on? - Nie można nie zauważyć zmokniętego jak kura Koreańczyka, wbijającego nos szybę, który zużytą gazetą żałośnie próbuje schronić się przed deszczem…

Czyli… to wcale nie był jego… Jaki głupek! Przecież to oczywiste, taki przystojniak jak Mimi nie mógłby pójść na randkę z takim… a gdyby zrobił to z dobroci… Nie! Spokój! Kyuhyun, od dziś zaczynasz swój wielki powrót! Oraz, coś czuję, długie podziękowania anielsko dobrej sekretarce – najlepszej jaką świat widział!

- Jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć? – zapytałem, słysząc oddalające się kroki, które gwałtownie ucichły.. ucichło wszystko.

Nagle obok zmaterializował się Zhou Mi, sprawnie oplatając palec wokół mego krawatu, a ciepły oddech wywołał przyjemny prąd w moich nogach, gdy szepnął:

- Chodź ze mną na randkę, Kiu Xian.

Oczy omal nie wyskoczyły mi z orbit. Po takiej propozycji byłem gotów zrobić wszystko. Kątem oka wychwytując zadziorne spojrzenie mężczyzny oraz kusząco przygryzaną dolną wargę, skinąłem ledwo dostrzegalnie głową, po czym posiadający wymarzone przez mnie długie nogi i czerwone włosy Chińczyk odszedł z wielkim, rozciągniętym z euforii uśmiechem.

**THE END**


End file.
